The Foreign Exchange Student
by Spiritanimvls
Summary: Ryoma is a Foreign Exchange student from America who was chosen to spend a year in Japan to further his tennis career. Upon arrival, he is told that he'll be attending to Rikotaku High School and staying in the dorms where he'll be rooming with five other males. Seems easy enough, well except for the fact that all five of his roommates are dating and lusting after him as well. OT6
1. Warnings and Disclaimers

**This is Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy. It is also a sixsome between Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, and Atobe. This means they all will be together.**

 **I do not own Prince Of Tennis or any of the characters besides my OC's. Basically, you recognize it, it is not mines. You don't, then it is mines.**

 **There will also be sexual scenes, mild violence, slightly offensive humor, and a shit ton of fluff. So beware.**

 **The first chapter will be up, Thursday, February 22nd, 2018.**


	2. Arriving in Japan

"Thank you for choosing to ride XX Airlines. Please enjoy your time in your step as you exit, please head over to the baggage section t get your luggage." Ryoma yawned as he stepped off the plane and into the crowded building of the airport.

' _It's hot,'_ The cat eyed boy thought as he took off his white cap to fan himself, if he thought Los Angeles was hot he was mistaken. The Japan weather was hot and damp as if it had been raining just an hour ago before the had decided to show himself and cause the air of Tokyo to heat up instantly as if trying to dry away the raindrops that lay around in random spots.

Ryoma sighed before walking over towards the baggage claim to grab his suitcases. Usually, Ryoma's trusty duffle bag would be more than enough to travel with but seeing hell be in Japan for the next year of his life, his ever worried cousin forced his to pack an extra three suitcases. Two full of clothes and the last one had his shoes and a few other things inside that she said he would need.

Once he had the three large electric blue bags in his possession, he rented a cart and placed all his belongings inside before harling himself and the cart towards the pickup hall where his host family said they'd be to pick him up once he arrived.

The hall was crowded and full of people hugging their loved ones or meeting up with business associates. Ryoma paused in the middle of the room after a few moments of looking at signs with names on them, so far he hasn't seen his name on any of them.

Letting go of the cart, the short boy lifted his arms up in a stretch, a semi-loud yawn escaping his lips as well. He was tired, his flight took off on an 8-hour flight at 3 am in the morning. He was supposed to be on a 3 pm flight but his idiot of a father accidentally applied him for the 3 am flight.

Ryoma felt his eyebrow twitch, his father isn't even with him and he's pissing Ryoma off. How annoying.

Smacking his slightly chapped lips together, Ryoma scanned the room once more. However, this time he was searching for either his name or somewhere he can buy a grape Ponta, either one of the two was fine. It was about twenty seconds later when his hazel eyes ran across a huge poster board with his name writing in curly, colorful, cursive writing.

Ryoma tried his best not to cringe. With pink tinted cheeks, he dragged himself over to where the sign was being waved. Standing under the sign he found a smiling teen with chin-length navy blue hair. Beside him stood a stoic-looking male with dark hair that was cover by a black cap. While the one holding the sign was smiling at everyone around him, the one with the cap seemed to be glaring at everyone and everything.

The two seemed like polar opposites at first glance, but the more you stare at them-not that Ryoma was staring at them- you could tell they were either really close friends or lovers, based on how the stoic male stood close to the blue haired one and would often touch his shoulder or brush his back.

After a solid minute of standing there, the short male walked over towards the obviously taller duo. Once he was standing in front of the two he waved a hand to catch their attention, "I'm Echizen"

Two pairs of eyes looking down and meet his own eyes that were slightly shaded by his cap. After a few seconds of starting the smiling one lowered the sign and leaned down a bit so he was face to face with Ryoma, "I'm sorry little boy, but the Echizen were looking for is a high schooler."

Ryoma felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "I know because I am Echizen Ryoma," His annoyance was clear in his voice, "I'll have you know that my height is average for my age." That was a small lie, the average height for a 15-year-old male is 170cm (5'5), while he stood at 164 cm (5'4), but 6cm isn't that much of a difference.

"In Japan, it's 169 cm (5'7) but whatever." The stoic one added, causing a large tick mark to appear in Ryoma's forehead.

"Thank you for your charming statement...um who are you again?" Ryoma almost laughed at the slight taken aback look on the taller teens face.

Before the black haired male could say anything, the smiling teen spoke up, "I'm your host, Yukimura Seiichi. This here is my friend and roommate, Sanada Genichirou. Nice to meet you, Echizen-Kun." Although his voice sounded soft and calm, you can see the amusement in his violet eyes.

Ryoma's response was cut short by a yawn leaving his mouth once more, the force of the yawn bringing slight tears to his hazel eyes.

"Oh right, you were just on a 9-hour flight. You must be excited, we had planned a welcome to Japan party for you but I guess we have to cancel it." Yukimura was about to pull out his phone and cancel before Ryoma halted his movements.

"No, no, it's alright. I can take a nap in the car, it'll be rude to cable at the last minute." Regardless of how he may look and act, Ryoma isn't all that rude. Well, at least not rude enough to cancel a party that was for him, a party which people worked hard on, or so he guessed based on Yukimura's obvious disappointment and Sanada's grunt in annoyance.

"That's great! Come on, let's hurry to the car, I'll have the driver take a long way so that you'd get a bit more sleep." Yukimura grabbed Ryoma's hand- much to his surprise, while Sanada took his cart from him.

It took them a good twenty minutes in total to weave through the crowd, find the car (which was actually a limo much to Ryoma's disbelief), place his baggage in the trunk and enter the car.

Inside of the limo was kind of like Ryoma imagined a limo to look like on the inside, there was soft like seats, a minibar (that was full of sports drinks, juices, and water instead of alcohol), and a mini tv. Ryoma sat down on one side while Yukimura and Sanada took a seat across from him.

"I didn't know you were rich," Ryoma said while looking around the inside of the limo in awe. He had never been inside of one before and didn't think that he'd ever been inside of in his lifetime.

"Oh I'm not, this limo belongs to one of my other roommates," Yukimura responded, his eyes studying the male across from him.

"Speaking of roommates," Ryoma settled down once the car starts to move, his focus landing on the two across from him instead, "How many do you have, and where will I stay? You said another roommate, meaning black cap over here isn't your only roommate." Sanada let out a low grunt at the nickname before turning his focus to the passing trees instead.

"There is a total of 5 of us living there. You'll also be living with me there since my parents are out on another 3-year expedition. Since they are historians, they travel a lot and are usually never home, since it's lonely there I live in an apartment with them."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow once again, curiosity taking over his mind. ' _Isn't 6 people too much to be living in an apartment together?'_

As if reading his mind, Sanada spoke up, "He says we live together but it's more like we are neighbors, our rich classmate just so happens to own the whole top floor of an apartment complex building. The floor has a total of 6 separate rooms along with a few other things, so he offered us to live with him there and we agreed. The whole floor is ours and no one else is allowed up there so I guess it's not so different from a personal house. We each have our own rooms which contain a bedroom, living room, toilet room. However, we have to share a kitchen and bathing room." Yukimura nodded along with Sanadas words while Ryoma just nodded once at the end.

"I see, so what are the names of my other roommates?" Ryoma asked, a small yawn leaving him mouth right after. Leaning his head back onto his crossed arms, the small teen closed his eyes. Slowing drifting off but still listening and waiting for the answer.

"There's Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe. They go to Rikotaku High School with us, and they are third years like Sanada and myself." Yukimura explained, his voice sounding slightly distant to the half sleep Ryoma.

"Hmm, Rikotaku High? What's that?" Ryoma's voice sounded slightly slurred and mashed together, but Yukimura caught the words.

With a small smile, Yukimura explained, "Rikotaku is a high school located in Tokyo, Japan. It is a merged school that involves three different schools. You have Rikkaidai, the school Sanada and I play for that is known for their high education standards and sports teams. Hyotei, the school for the rich kids and the place that Atobe rules over, and lastly Seishun Academy or better known as Seigaku. That's the school that Tezuka and Fuji attend to, you'll be attending school under Seigaku name. Meaning you'll wear their uniform and will have to join their clubs. I wanted you to join Rikkaidai but our school is full at the moment-"

Ryoma didn't get the chance to catch the rest of Yukimura's explanation before he drifted away into the land of dreams which were full of his most favorite things in the world, pet Himalayan cat, Karupin, grape Ponta and tennis.


	3. The party

**First of all, I am aware of the mistakes and how fast the story seems. I deep edit my stories after a complete the whole thing. Also, there is some OOC in this story so please do not inbox me saying that so and so will never say/do that, maybe not but in this book they do. That's all I actually have to say, oh and also if you have any ideas or comments that you might wish to see in this story, feel free to either inbox me on here, wattpad, or kik. My wattpad is /yaoiovers and my kik is /spiritanimvls. You can also message me if you wish to be friends and obsess over anime and yaoi ships together. I don't mind, I actually love meeting new people online. Just tell me you're from .**

The loud thumping of drums was all that Ryoma could hear at the moment. The air reeked of sweat and cheap body spray.

Ryoma didn't know what he was expecting when Yukimura said they threw him a ´Welcome to JApan´ party but it certainly wasn't this. No, when you think of welcome parties you don't think of hormonal teenagers grinding on one another and a spiked fruit punch bowl. You normally think of a few people, cake and a million cans of Ponta.

This hardly seemed appropriate, within the past few hours heś been here he had already seen enough semi-nude people making out to scar him for life. Ryoma wanted to leave already, an innocent first year like himself shouldn't be here. They should be at home, in the dark playing with their cat while watching anime or something.

You're probably wondering who won't the cat-eyed boy just leave, well, long story short he couldn't. Yukimura made it his personal duty to latch his hands around Ryoma's wrist to prevent him from escaping and getting lost.

In those previous two hours, Yukimura and Sanada dragged him around introducing him to random people. So far heś meet the entire Rikkaidai and Hyotei team, along with some members of the Seigaku team. He has been glared at by some seaweed haired teen, jumped on by a cat-like redhead, and exhaled by a mother like male.

Thankfully, after another hour or so of awkward introductions, Yukimura announced the end of the open party and the beginning of the priest party.

Ryoma understood that it was only 9 pm and he was young but he honestly didn't have the motivation for another party. With a bored look, he watches as the disappointed high schoolers stumbled out of the huge building.

No, it wasn't Ryoma's new apartment building-thankfully- it was some old, abandoned avenue that Yukimura rented with the help of his roommates. Now that Ryoma thought about it, he had yet to meet these said roommates. It seemed as if everyone was here but the three other males he would be living with.

As if reading his mind, Sanada leaned over so that his mouth was hovering over Ryoma's eyes before answering Ryoma's unspoken question, "The others will be coming to the private party. This wasn't your welcome party either by the way, it was some chicks birthday and she invited pretty much everyone. Yukimura was forced to come since the private party is an hour after this and he has to get everything together. Don't worry, the priest party is much smaller, there are only 22 people invited, no including Yukimura and I. We only invited the regulars from each team."

Ryoma let out a small shiver at the warm breath that was fanning against his ear before turning around to face the other way, he definitely was NOT blushing. Pulling his cap down farther over his face, he walked over to the table in a search for something that was not spiked to drink.

After a few seconds of searching his eyes ran across a clear water bottle. It didn't seem to be opened or meddled with so he opened it and took a gulp.

Now it is not often that Ryoma regrets something, he is simply a nonregrettable guy. However, he does regret drinking this liquid. As soon as it slid down his throat he wanted to cry and the burn it left behind.

Ryoma doesn't know how someone managed to get vodka inside of an unopened water bottle, but they did and now Ryoma was paying the price.

"You shouldn't drink things that are just sitting around at parties," Ryoma usually would make some type of remark but at the moment he was too occupied in keeping the snacks he had on the plane inside of his stomach.

So instead, with tearful eyes, Ryoma glanced up through his eyelashes at the closed-eyed, smiling brunette that was standing above him with a cold water bottle in his hand that was held out towards the trembling teen.

Ryoma stared at the bottle then back at the brunet, he refuses to fall for that trick twice.

"Don't worry, its normal water. See?" Opening the bottle, the smiling boy took a large sip from it before swallowing it and handing the water to a thankful Ryoma who chugged the cool liquid down.

Once the burning in his throat settled he mumbled out a small thank you before standing up and wiping off his sweatpants (yes, sweatpants. He was just on a 9-hour flight just 8 hours ago and his two guides didn't give him any chance to change.).

"Considering I haven't seen you around here before, I'm guessing your Echizen-Kun?" Before Ryoma could say a single word, Yukimura walked over and wrapped one of his pale arms around the smaller teens shoulders.

"Hello Fuji-Kun, are the others here as well?" Upon hearing the name of one of his unmet roommates, Ryoma's eyes focus back on the closed-eyed brunette, one of his thin eyebrows raising slightly.

Instead of responding to Yukimura's question, Fuji outright ignored him in favor of getting to know the small hazel eyed boy beside him. "Nice to meet you, Echizen-Kun. My name is Fuji Shusuke, I'm one of your roommates and a senpai at your school. We also will be on the Seigaku tennis team together."

From the corner of his eye, Ryoma noticed the annoyed look inside of Yukimura's eyes along with the slight twitch in his smile. For some odd reason, Ryoma's instincts were screaming at him to get away while he's keeping his cool.

Although Ryoma hadn't known the other teen long, he somehow knew that Yukimura was someone who dislikes being ignored and disrespected. Although he looks all smiles and rainbows at times, Ryoma knew that inside he was anything but.

"Are the others here as well, Fuji-Kun," Yukimura repeated, this time he made sure to put emphasis on Fuji's name.

Said teen turned his gaze to Yukimura, his smile never wavering as he turned his head towards Yukimura's general direction. "They are, Seii-chan. I came in first, Tezuka and Atobe as handling something in the car. I'm sure they'll be here in a few moments.¨ After saying what he needed, Fuji switched his focus back to me. ¨Anywho, welcome to Tokyo. If you need anything feel free to ask, as your senpai it is my job to look after my precious kouhai.¨

Ryoma wouldn't admit it out loud since by doing so his pride will decrease a few notches, but the smile that was directed towards him by both Fuji and Yukimura made him obnoxious. He felt as though their smiles were anything but friendly.

But at last, Ryoma ignored the burning in his stomach and flashed a messy smile up at the two older teen in front of him, nice to meet you senpai, please take care of me."Finishing his sentence with a small bow, Ryoma excused himself and headed towards the other side of the room, hoping to somehow ease the tension that now filled his nerves.

It has been two hours since the private party started and Ryoma was honesty this close to packing his bags and catching the next flight back home.

He had met this last two roommates, one was as stoic as Sanada but maybe ten times more and the other was an arrogant, rich teen who couldn't go five minutes without bragging about his wealthiness. When Ryoma met them his first thought was to run very far away since his roommates couldn't get any hotter- um weirder. Two smiling sadistics, two stoics, and an overconfident monkey king was a matchup that screamed danger.

Now Ryoma can't really complain about their weirdness since he was extremely smug himself but still, the whole arrangement would take some time to get used to.

The party was just plain awkward on his half. First of all, he was the youngest person there. The only freshman at this so-called ẃecome'party. Secondly, almost everyone was drunk save for about 9 people and himself. And last but certainly not least, they were in the middle of an intense argument about whether or not we should play a game of truth or dare. Why? Because according to a loud second year named Akara, ¨Truth or Dare is a timeless party game and no party is fun without it¨.

"We are not playing truth or dare, last time we played I had to shave my head." Kadou hissed out, focusing his glare on a snickering Momoi.

"That was great, I remember how you almost cried when Inui senpai started to shave your hair." Momoi managed to state between pauses of laughter.

"I did not cry, baka, maybe you should get your vision checked." At these words, the thousandth argument that night took place between the two second years.

It was currently a 12-12 vote with Ryoma's choice being the tiebreaker, and if Ryoma didn't want to disappear before he surely did now. Both sides were now trying to convince him to either ditch the game or force everyone to play.

So, of course, like the rational mature person he is, he decided to flip a coin. This way no one could actually hold a grudge against him, plus it saves him the headache of the ongoing argument.

Reaching into his sweatpants pocket, he pulled out a quarter and declared heads as yes and tails as no. Flipping the coin up, Ryoma desperately prayed that the coin would land on tails.

But unlucky for him, the shiny coin landed flat on his palm, and to him, George Washington has never seemed smugger in his eyes.

Half of the room cheered while the other half groaned, discluding the two statistics and the Stoics who were seated in the corner of the room.

After five minutes, everyone eventually accepted the fact they were going to play truth or dare and formed a half-assed circle in the middle of the dimly lit room.

"So, who is going first?" Niou said, briefly flipping his silver ponytail over his shoulder.

Before anything could actually be decided, Fuji cleared his throat and turned towards Yukimura who was seated right next to him. "Mura-Chan, truth or dare?"

Yukimura tapped his index finger against his chin as if signaling he was thinking about it before turning towards Fuji with a similar grin, "Why dare, of course, Fujiko."

If even possible, Fuji's grin grew a length that was considered inhumane.

"Okay! I dare you to.." Ryoma swore he saw Fuji's eyes open and glance at him, "play naughty banana with the person you find most attractive in this room. Myself not included since if I were I obviously would smoke you all out."

Ryoma felt his eye twitch with the need to roll them, even though he only knew them for less than a day, he figured that was something that the Monkey Kin- er Atobe would say. Everyone else seemed to think the same since they were either laughing or snickering while glancing at an annoyed looking Atobe.

Yukimura laughed before nudging Fuji with his elbow, "That was a great joke, Fujiko. If you can't become a photographer then you'd make it in the comedian industry."

Ryoma actually laughed at that comment causing a few pairs of eyes to turn towards him. Clearing his throat, Ryoma pulled his cap down further over his face to hide the pink that slightly tinted his cheeks at the attention.

"Hm, then how about Ryoma?" Snapping his head up, Ryoma focused his wide eyes on a grinning Yukimura, "It's his welcoming party after all."

Ryoma shook his head at a pace so fast he was sure his head would fall off, "I'll pass Yukimura-Senpai."

"Aww, don't be like that. Am not ugly am I?" Yukimura mock frowned while glancing at Yukimura.

It was at that moment that Ryoma felt a shiver run down his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the seaweed haired teen glaring at him and if looks could kill Ryoma would have been 6 feet under and on his way to the afterlife.

"It's not that, Senpai. You're quite handsome, I guess. It's just I do not wish to play nasty banana whatever that is…"

"See! You don't even know what it is yet you don't wish to play." This time it was Fuji who spoke.

"Yeah, but the words ' _nasty_ ' and ' _banana_ ' doesn't sound very nice when used in the name sentence."

"Hey, hey ochibi, it's not that bad. All you do is deepthroat a banana to put the condom on it." Ryoma felt himself choke on his own saliva at the words that flew out of his red-haired, cat-like senpai's mouth.

"Hey, Eiji. Don't say it like that, you'll scare him." Oishi stated, pulling the other teen back into his place beside him.

"Senpai, I'm a _minor,_ " Ryoma stated, empathizes on the word _minor_.

His words didn't seem to have any effect because Yukimura just responded with, "And a banana is a fruit."

And it was at that moment that Ryoma had a single thought…

' _I wonder when is the closest flight back to the US is._ '


End file.
